The Truth Will Out
by Fallen Meme
Summary: Spock takes a liking to a plant, and the Enterprise suffers the consequences. Kirk/Spock


'You may have your uses, but you're one ugly son of bitch McCoy," murmured under his breath to a potted plant with a large mud colored bloom held precariously on a drooping hairy stamen.

"One would wonder if the ability to understand language is among its attributes," Spock said without looking up, continuing to scan data on the computer monitor in front of him,

The Enterprise's latest mission was nearly over. The crew was long overdue shore leave and the Enterprise, an overhaul at space dock. After several weeks of tediously mapping uncharted star systems, the ship had been diverted to rescue a scientific settlement on a planet in the path of a solar storm. There was a rush of activity to pack up equipment and gather the final data from wormhole portals that the scientists were recording. Even though they had not completed their work, the settlers were eager to get away. The planet's surface was barely habitable, and the scientists had existed for the most part under shelter, constantly buffeted by ferocious desert storms. Few plants managed to survive the harsh atmosphere and the one that McCoy was staring at had been deemed worthy of further scientific investigation, sat forlornly on the top of McCoy's lab table. Spock was creating inventory to be sent back to Starfleet command.

McCoy continued to regard the plant thoughtfully. It had been brought back by the settlers and grew over much of the settlement. It had been used as a food source but also had other new compounds that appeared to have medicinal uses. McCoy said, "I can understand why those folks wanted to get away, if this is an example of the landscape they had to endure."

"Is there not beauty in functionality Doctor? Spock said. Finishing loading the data he stood up.

"I've taken enough cuttings I need for my research and to propagate it if necessary. I was going to dispose of it but since you seem to have taken to it Spock, you may have it."

"Just because I can appreciate the usefulness of the plant, it is unnecessary for me to possess it." Although he enjoyed spending time in communal garden areas, Spock could not see the purpose of keeping a plant in his cabin. But as McCoy handed him the plant, Spock found himself taking it from him.

"It's all yours, McCoy said.

On the way back to his cabin, Spock carried the plant in front of him, ignoring the sideways glances of curious crew members. Once in his cabin, he stood it on a shelf next to his mediation stone. He found it difficult to shift his gaze away from it. Despite the plant's ungainly appearance it was strangely compelling, but he needed to mediate. The last few days he had worked tirelessly to process the scientific data that had been gathered. And although he himself did not suffer from the sense urgency or corresponding relief that his human colleagues did, he was aware to their emotions, and the last few days tired of their intensity. Before he knelt down to mediate, he held his hands on the mediation stone focusing his energy. At one point he found himself turning and peering at the plant sitting on the shelf. A feeling of lightness and wellbeing swept over him. He could not understand why he should be experiencing this and began to search for logical reasons; that ship had successfully completed her mission and the specimens brought back may have some value. They would be heading to space dock at Star Base 10 which would give him opportunity to experience some solitude and quiet while the crew sought out human pleasures to be found on Star base 10. Spock knelt, closed his eyes, and began to mediate in earnest.

On the Bridge, Spock sat in the captain's chair. The Enterprise had pulled away from the orbit of the star system and was about to begin warp drive.

"We're finally away from that godforsaken place. Can't wait to get to Star Base. I can show you a good bar, you should see the girls from Orion," said Murphy, the young trainee helmsmen whispered to Sulu. Although his remark was only meant for Sulu's ears, it was picked up by Spock's super acute hearing.

A red light flashed on the console. "You can't have loaded the coordinates on the star chart properly," Sulu said to Murphy. Spock got quickly out of the Captain's chair and took over the console.

"This can't be right," said Murphy. "I would have remembered to do that."

Spock quickly stabilized navigational path. "You might have remembered if you were not thinking about Orion girls in a bar on Star base 10," said Spock dryly. "It is a pity you do not give the same attention your job as you do making gratuitous remarks Mr Murphy."

"Mr Spock I was paying attention."

"You showed some promise but your complacency and arrogance have since caused me to have doubts about the soundness of your promotion."

The other crew members on the bridge had turned and were looking at this exchange. The doors of turbolift swished open and Jim Kirk entered the bridge

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Kirk intervened. "Mr Spock, I can take over now."

Spock looked down thoughtfully as if he was puzzled over what he had just said, "Curious,"he spoke softly to himself

"Mr Spock..." Kirk began.

Spock quickly interjected, "Of course, Captain." Without glancing back, he walked to the turbolift.

Murphy looked crushed.

"I've never seen him quite like this but you've just caught Spock on a bad day. We've all had a taste of it," Sulu whispered to Murphy attempting to offer some consolation.

Kirk took the Captain's chair. "Mr Sulu, take her out at warp six," he said with a casual air of authority. The crew responded by returning to their jobs. Kirk had grown used to Spock's occasional bluntness but as he had come to know Spock, he knew that he was capable of sensitivity and the words that he had chosen seemed uncharacteristically harsh. It was Spock who had suggested the young ensign be put forward for promotion. Why would he castigate him in front of the crew? Once the ship was on a steady path to Star Base 10, Kirk turned the conn over to Sulu and decided to investigate further.

Kirk rang the buzzer and the door of Spock's cabin opened. Spock lay on his bed awake staring up at the ceiling. He rose off of his bed, stood and faced Kirk.

Kirk got straight to the point, "Spock, maybe Murphy was given promotion a little early but he does have the potential and it is a trainee position. I agree he needed to be reined in a little, but don't you think you were being a little hard on him."

"I spoke the truth. His lapses in vigilance to the job are something that I have observed for some time."

"The truth, yes but you have always been tactful. Crew morale has been low recently."

"I am aware of that. I had planned to take him aside and voice my concerns."

"These last few days you have been working round the clock. Perhaps you are tired."

"I have taken the necessary steps my keep my energy levels up. The mediation I practice is far more restorative to myself than your eight hours sleep a night."

"The timing was off, but your right. It was something Murphy needed to hear. You know, I have come to rely on you. I am also concerned about my First Officer."

Your friendship is something that I have come to hold in high regard. In fact, I have calculated the odds of us serving together as 84.4 million to 1 and I often find myself thinking, given our respective circumstances, how fortunate I have been to have met you."

"Spock, are you sure you're alright?"

"On the contrary, I've never felt better; I've wanted to tell you that for a long time. Are you alright Jim?" Spock said reaching out and ran two fingers along the line of his jaw. The touch held an unmistakable spark of erotic interest.

Kirk took a breath. He was taken back but not surprised. He had been aware for some time there was a sexual element to their friendship. Shared moments where a pulse of sexual acknowledgement passed between them; a small smile, a lingering glance, an awareness of warmth when they stood close to one another; all very subtle and nothing overt. Nothing, he thought, that would ever be acted on. He stood looking at Spock unsure what to say. Spock drew back looking bemused. He raised his eye brow, turned and stared at a large unattractive pot plant that Kirk had never noticed before.

Uncertain what the next move would be and aware that he needed to return to the bridge Kirk said, "We'll talk about this later."

"Jim…"

About to walk out the door, Kirk turned round.

"I shall look forward to your return," Spock said.

Throughout his shift Kirk found himself thinking about what had happened in Spock's cabin. From a grudging acknowledgement of a mutual need to work together, their relationship had evolved until Spock had become his closest friend, and there was more. The depth of interest in that touch left him breathless.

At the end of his shift, Kirk returned to Spock's cabin. Spock looked at him coolly. "You must be curious about what happened between us last time you were here. I believe I have found a possible explanation."

Kirk had already planned what he wanted to say, "Spock, I want you to know I've felt that way for some time and sometimes I've wanted to tell you that. I never thought that you would be the first one to say it."

"I'm not sure what happened, and perhaps it was wrong that I expressed what I have known, but I am certain it was the truth. Although I can offer no logical explanation as yet, I believe I can offer you an appropriate response." Spock leaned forward and kissed Kirk, his mouth exerting warm pressure and a hunger for more.

As he had done before, he stroked two fingers strokes along the side of Kirk's jaw. Kirk felt in the caress an intimacy that belied Spock's still cool expression. Spock smiled, and Kirk realized it was in response to his own obvious need. Kirk placed his hand round Spock's neck, breathing deeply pressing his lips to Spock's harder, wanting to deepen the kiss.

The intercom buzzed

Spock drew back, "I should answer that."

Dr McCoy spoke over the intercom "Spock, your guess was correct."

"I have found the answer for what may seem my rash behavior as of late. If you would accompany me to the sick bay, Jim." Spock picked up the plant from the shelf in his room and together they walked to sick bay.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy were staring at the plant which stood back on McCoy's lab table. McCoy was speaking, "Its an entirely new compound, that's why the tricorder didn't pick it up. It had no effect on the human settler's because it only works on Vulcan physiology as a truth serum."

"Fascinating," Spock said avoiding Kirk's gaze. "If you will excuse me Gentlemen." As he left, his expression was indecipherable.

Once Spock had gone McCoy turned to Kirk and said, "Did you notice that Spock was a little more…. effusive than usual?"

"Well perhaps, for Spock…" Kirk said.

McCoy handed Kirk the plant. "You can give this back to him."

"Do you think that's wise? Vulcan's don't lie, but perhaps some truths are best left unspoken."

"The compound is only active within the planet's atmosphere. The truth serum would have been inactive within a day of being on the star ship."

"So anything Spock did with in the last hour, the plant was not accountable for."

"No, Jim."

Which meant the kiss that they had just shared had been had been entirely of Spock's volition. And what of the kiss? Kirk now knew that sexual interest he had felt for Spock was returned, but of course he'd known that all along. It had existed between them but had never been spoken about. Perhaps they should just carry on the way things had been and put it behind them. Kirk knew that Vulcan's sought to keep their emotions under control. That Spock had confessed his feelings for him may cause him a personal crisis. Then there was the ship to consider, paramount in both their minds, and a professional relationship that needed to be maintained.

But Jim Kirk was a man who did not believe in missed opportunities. Jim left sick bay and began to walk purposefully back to Spock's cabin


End file.
